Shooting Stars
by i am cloud
Summary: "There's like a million stars out there. But there's one star that stands out, one star that catches my eye, one star that is better than the rest, one star that shines ever so brightly, and that one bright beautiful star is you. As I watch you fall from the heavens above, I make a wish. And right now, I think my wish is coming true." - Sam Popeil *HIATUS/MAY CONTINUE*
1. Welcome to Titanic

**I know that I should be focusing on my other stories, but I feel like I should get this one out there. It's helping me find my muse again, and is even helping me get rid of my writer's block. In addition to this chapter, there are two others that are fully written down. I'm almost done with the fourth chapter, so I'm pretty excited.**

 **It's honestly great to be able to publish something new. 2016 has been a rough year, as I know it has been for many others. I've dealt with a lot of stress, death, and pain these past six or so months. I'd tell you everything, but I feel as if I'd come off as whinny. I don't want to do that to you. I'll just say that life is such a fucking bitch. I'm beginning to miss 2015 :(**

 **There's a few other stories I'm working on, so I'll probably add those to the website at some point.** **But for now, let's focus on this one.**

 _ **Titanic**_ **is one of my favorite films. I've wanted to write a story for this fandom for years, but never seemed to find a telling that drew me in. There was an earlier version of this story that gave Jack a little sister. (Her name was Danielle - a spunky, boisterous, sassy young woman full of life and spirit.) I never made it to the end of the first chapter. And then I began writing this down about a month or so ago, and it just took off from there.**

 **I'd like to finish this in a few months, but something will probably happen and prevent me from doing so.** **I hope you enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

 **Side Note: I edited this on my own. Please know that I'm trying my best. It's just . . . English. Why it has so many rules, I will never know.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_. James Cameron does.**

* * *

It had started off just as any other day for Caroline DeWitt Bukater. Her maid awoke her at precisely six in the morning, drawing her hotel room's curtains as she did so. Shortly after, she was dressed in one of her many morning suits in preparation for the breakfast she'd soon share with her family. All-the-while, Caroline and her maid shared a quick exchange of words. She was informed about the weather and was reminded of what the day held for her. When there was nothing left worth mentioning, the two fell into silence.

If there was one thing that Caroline knew most about her maid, Sally, it was that she wasn't the kind of woman who enjoyed talking. She'd learned from years of association with the slightly older woman that chatter wasn't what drew her in: It was the chance to be quiet and wait for the opportune moment to sneak a couple of words in. So the pair had eventually developed a routine that satisfied them both: They'd share a brief chat, cease discussing, and then utter a few more statements before joining the others for their morning meal. It was a something they felt most comfortable with.

So when the last of Caroline's outfit's fastenings had been put into place, Sally announced that she was ready to join the others. With a curt nod of the head, she thanked her maid and was soon led to the room her mother, sister, and soon-to-be brother-in-law sat; all of whom awaited her arrival.

Like every other morning, Cal (the man who was to wed Caroline's sister) was the one who talked the most. Her mother was the only one at the table who appeared to be completely engrossed with his topic of the day. Rose, Caroline's sibling, seemed to be heavily pondering upon who knew what. Shortly after their father died, it seemed that a little more of the Rose Caroline knew dwindled away. It wasn't noticeable to most, but to those who truly knew the teenaged girl, it was as painfully obvious as a sore thumb. She wished she could say something that would put her sibling's mind at ease, though she knew that it would take more than a reassuring sentence to make Rose fall back into her former state of mind.

Caroline worried for her sister. She knew how the stress of being engaged felt upon one's shoulders. She, too, had been in a similar situation not more than two years prior. But what ate away at Caroline's thoughts the most was whether or not Rose would be happy once married to Cal Hockley, heir to a steel company's millions. Though the life of a wife hadn't necessarily always been so bothersome, she couldn't say that her sister would feel the same way. Rose was only a few years younger than the age Caroline was when she married her husband. Being married shortly before she'd finished attending university was almost too old for their mother to bear. It wasn't hard for Caroline to imagine how satisfied Mother was with the upcoming wedding arrangements compared to how it went down for the elder of the children.

So while their mother gave her opinion on the voyage they'd soon embark on, and the last of their meals rested atop their hotel's finest dishes, Caroline leaned in towards her little sister and whispered, "At least when we board our ship, you'll be able to spend some time alone with your thoughts."

Yes, Caroline knew it didn't help much, but she wanted to attempt to give Rose even the slightest of smiles.

Instead of what the former had hoped for, the latter glanced towards the window that hung above the city of Southampton. Her face remained expressionless, as if it was almost completely devoid of life. The girl's voice was of equal enthusiasm when she answered, "Yes. I suppose so."

At this, the corners of Caroline's painted lips fell downwards. Rose's response had discouraged her from trying to say anything else for the remainder of the time they sat in the dinning area.

* * *

Cal and Rose's wedding was to take place at Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. It was home for both Hockley and the DeWitt Bukater women. It was a place that Caroline hadn't seen in months, not since Cal insisted that they spend some time vacationing at the home his family owned in England. She'd welcomed the reprieve, seeing as it helped slightly distance herself from those who couldn't seem to refrain from asking her about the misfortune that fell upon her practically an entire year ago. Of course, her mother was focused on helping her eldest move on - a bit too quickly, if Caroline was brave enough to admit so - while her sister gave her brief looks of pity every-now-and-again. Cal was the most straight-forward about what she should do next, who he could introduce her to when the time was right.

It panged Caroline to know that none of the people who were meant to be concerned for her well-being couldn't seem to grasp how she felt. They didn't quite understand what it would take to help her move on to the next chapter of her life.

But what could she do? A woman of her age and position couldn't fully express what she felt about certain things. She had to smile and quietly accept whatever was thrown her way. Like every high society woman, Caroline had been brought up to be submissive and obedient. She was pre-destined by her class to marry someone who had a bountiful amount of money. A life of fancy parties and mindless gossip was the one she was being pushed towards. Going against the natural flow she'd been tossed into was greatly frowned upon. If she wanted to keep what little she had left, she needed to continue agreeing to things that didn't always enrapt her within their clutches.

She knew that there were others like her, those who were afraid to lose the things - the _people_ \- they loved most in life. And so they remained silent, nodding their heads to a fellow's comment about table arrangements, and lived their days out as if nothing bothered them.

Knowing this, Caroline could only watch as her sister treaded down the same path as she. It pained her, knowing that Rose wasn't happy with the partnership she was about to bound herself to. Cal was only a man whom Rose was forced into marrying, lest she end up on the streets with her mother and sister.

"It's our only chance," Mother had told them when she learned of Cal's intent to ask for Rose's hand in marriage. "Rose, you must marry Cal to prevent us from losing our way of living."

Money. Guilt. Fear. It was something that women like their mother used to keep their daughters inline. No one could stray from the glorious road they'd been blessed to walk upon. _Why_ , many wondered, _would someone bestowed with such a lavish life give it all up without a fight?_

And so their mother fought . . . as did Rose . . . as did Caroline. For what would be said of them if they gave up?

* * *

"Quit staring, Caroline," warned Mother, drawing in the other woman's attention.

When their blue eyes met, Caroline gave a timid smile. "I apologize, Mother. I was simply drawn in by all of the activity that's occurring."

Before her mother had scolded her, Caroline had peered out of their vehicle's window. Southampton was usually a busy city, which bustled with energy as Englanders meandered down the pavement. However, today was different. Today, a maiden voyage was about to take place. This caused a great deal more of individuals to venture about, looking to either board the ship or watch it set sail later on. It was something that was enough to draw out Caroline's eagerness.

Mother sent her a stern look, warning her in a more threating manner than her next statement, "Make sure you never do so again."

It made Caroline feel like an petulant child, one who constantly ran into trouble and needed to be quickly corrected. When she was a girl, her father would tease her on occasion how she was too curious for her own good. But with her father gone, and her mother the parent she and Rose had left, all chance of jokes had been lost. Her mother wasn't the kind who let her sense of humor show. She was serious and strict, possibly more so than her father ever was. Caroline did love her mother. But, if she were truly honest, she feared her more than loved her.

Despite this, she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, Mother."

For the remainder of their ride, Caroline glanced down at her gloved hands while her mother continued on with the conversation they'd shared shortly before she'd been caught gazing. "Like I was saying: Once we arrive at Pittsburg, we can soon begin introducing you to potential suitors for you to court. Caledon has assured that he knows plenty of fine gentlemen who are . . . more than willing to overlook the fact that you have already been married."

The way her mother said it made Caroline's stomach twist in discomfort. She knew that if it had gone the way her mother had preferred, she would already be courting her next husband. It upset Caroline that she was so keen on having her jump into another relationship so soon. Though her first husband had been gone not even a year, her mother wanted her to begin searching for another spouse. But what could she do - especially when Cal thought it would be a marvelous way for her to move on? If she protested beyond the limit she was allowed (which wasn't much to begin with), she'd be perceived as ungrateful and improper. So she had remained in her place, barely speaking of the matter more than she already had.

"That's very generous of him," Caroline said, one of her thumbs twitching slightly.

A true gentleman, willing to help the loved ones of his fiancé. He a righteous savior in the eyes of her mother, and Caroline supposed that, in a way, he was. He was willing to ensure that Caroline found a suitable husband to take her previous one's place. It was even more security for the remaining DeWitt Bukators.

Caroline wanted her mother to be happy, to be comfortable, and to be well-looked after. If both she and Rose married well, then all of what she wanted for her mother would be met above-and-beyond expectation. But there was a time or two where the youngest widow wondered if the older woman wished the same for her, too.

Soon after, the car began to slow, indicating that they had arrived at their destination. Although Caroline wanted to leap out of the vehicle and begin exploring, she forced herself to await for the personal valet to come and assist both she and her mother out. When the door opened, Cal held his hand out for her mother. As she exited the car, he told her, "Your daughter is much too hard to impress, Ruth." 'Her' being Rose.

Once her mother had made it out safely, Cal did the same for Caroline. "Maybe we'll see a better reaction from your eldest."

Before he could even finish speaking, Caroline had peered up at the towering ship that rested near the docks. Her eyes widened in excitement at the mere sight of it. It looked like something straight out of an illustrated storybook, for how could something so grand exist outside of fantasy?

Having noticed this, Cal chuckled lightheartedly. "You never fail to amuse me, Caroline."

She jerked her head in the thirty-year-old man's direction. A tiny, graceful smile spread across her face. "I'm pleased to know that you feel as such towards me."

From the corner of her eye, Caroline noticed her mother examining the behemoth - as if trying to determine whether or not it was worth her attention. "So this is the ship they say is unsinkable."

"It is unsinkable," promised Cal, indicating towards their next mode of transportation with one of his arms. "God Himself couldn't sink this ship."

 _What a rather blasphemous claim_ , Caroline thought to herself before following her mother and sister towards their maids.

They stood close by to their cars, waiting for Cal to finish what little arrangements were left. All-the-while, Caroline forgot the vow she'd made about staring. But she couldn't help it. It was so grand! This ship, the Titanic, was the biggest thing she had ever laid her sight on. She had to slightly tilt her head back in order to get a better view of it. The mid-day sunlight beamed upon the manmade object, making it shine like a penny. Caroline instinctively placed a hand over her eyes to shield away the bright light her hat failed to block. And all of the people! So many people of different backgrounds rushed across the area, readying themselves for the journey that would eventually end in America. She felt as if she had a giddiness that could rival a child's first Christmas morning.

"Caroline," Mother warned. "What did I say about staring?"

The young woman was about to apologize when Cal called out over the roar of the crowd, "Ruth, don't be so hard on her. It's the Titanic, for Heaven's sake! As long as she utilizes her ticket, then there should be no harm done."

Caroline watched as her mother's lips set into a thin, straight line. If there was one person who could say such things to her, it was Cal. If it wasn't for his interest in Rose, they would be penniless. Caroline, not wanting to degrade her mother, sent a subtle smile of gratitude his way. He gave a curt nod of the head, acknowledging that he had seen and appreciated this.

Soon after, Cal announced that it was time to board. He preceded to accompany Rose towards the boarding ramp, both of whom were led by Caroline and her mother. The maids were on the tail-end of the group, everyone of them carrying the packages of their employers.

Caroline didn't want to press her luck, so she tried to discreetly look at everything they passed. There was a section where third class passengers were being checked for lice and illness, women in dresses similar to her own leading neatly groomed dogs on leashes, and even multiple scatterings of people waving up at those who had already boarded. It was all rather exciting, being among the first to experience the new ship's maiden voyage.

She had been so enrapt in her excitement that she forgot what awaited her in Pennsylvania. And when she did, she felt it begin to ease away, little-by-little. Once Titanic docked, she would be expected to meet a wide array of men who were successful and able to provide for her. And one of those men would one day become her second husband. It was then that she felt the familiar twist of the stomach she had become accustomed to these past few weeks.

* * *

Cal had booked two suites, one for him and Rose and the other for Caroline and her mother. Each woman had their own room, with a lounging area separating the two. Though theirs wasn't as spacious as the former's, it was still a large enough place. It didn't take long for what remained of their belongings to arrive. Once Caroline had hers, she immediately began unpacking. Sally stood nearby, assisting her when needed.

"May I ask, Miss, how many of your novels you brought on this trip?" Sally asked while holding a few colorful hardcopies in her dainty hands.

"Not as many as I would heave preferred, but I did manage to pack close to one-hundred-twenty-five," she replied, holding a few of her own. "Which is why I was quite pleased to have purchased some more while in England."

Out of the two DeWitt Bukater children, Caroline was the one who collected books. Knowledge was something she yearned for. She had learned at a young age the power of reading and what it could do. How it allowed a reader to travel far away from reality, how it expanded upon one's understanding of the world. When she had attended university, her parent's intent was for her to marry before she finished. What they didn't know was that it only made Caroline crave a broadened mind. She wanted to explore, wanted to learn more. However, she knew that her parents would have disapproved of what was truly running through her mind. An ache had filled her heart, knowing that she needed to suppress the feeling she gained whenever she discovered something new.

If it hadn't been for her late husband's eventual interest in her, Caroline's time at school would have been seen as a complete waste of time.

"Miss?"

The sound of Sally's voice drew Caroline away from her thoughts. "I'm sorry? What did you say, Sally?"

"I asked where you want me to put these."

"By the arm chair, please."

As her maid did as she was told, Caroline's mother entered the room. "I see that you're unpacking your books." This was said in a tone that might have been classified as sneering, but it hadn't reached that level of classification.

"Yes. I thought it would be nice to make the rooms feel a little more like home," said Caroline, placing the ones she held atop the nightstand nearest the bed.

In response, her mother glanced at the novels with distaste, as if they had personally wronged her. "I suppose you're right." She then looked at her eldest, chin brought slightly upwards. "I assume you will be joining me for afternoon tea."

It was a statement more than a question.

"Of course."

Her mother nodded her head, satisfied with Caroline's answer. She then turned and left, leaving her daughter and her maid to finish unpacking.

* * *

When the afternoon tea was almost ready to be served, Caroline journeyed to the suite next to her own. She was to meet Rose before they joined their mother. It wasn't long after she knocked the door that Trudy, Rose's maid, opened it.

"Good-afternoon, Miss," she greeted.

"Good-afternoon, Trudy."

The maid stepped aside in order to allow Caroline a way of entrance. She instantly noticed that her little sister had already placed her favorite paintings across the room. There were canvases on some of the couches and even some propped against the walls.

"I'm afraid Miss Rose is still readying herself."

"That's perfectly fine. I'll wait here until she is done."

As Caroline waited for Rose, she found the piece that drew her in the most. It was propped up on a chair. In it was a graceful ballerina. She stood at the front of the painting, body a position that Caroline couldn't even come close to perfecting. Behind her were the legs and lower bodies of fellow dancers and spectators. Their faces were unrecognizable and covered in a large splattering of colors. However, the ballerina's face was easy to identify. A light shone upon her, highlighting her lovely features. There was something about her that made Caroline think of a bird ready to take flight. And though she was on her own, there was no mistaking that she was filled with joy. And it was in this joy that the graceful dancer found . . . _freedom_.

"Caroline?" asked Rose, interrupting her sister's musings. "Are you ready?"

She tore her sight away from the artwork. "Yes." She looked back at the painting. "I am."

* * *

 **So. Much. Limping. I went over this chapter so many times to make sure everything made sense. Please don't be mad at me if something doesn't. I'm editing the second chapter as we speak, so expect to see it sometime soon. Let me know what you think of what I have so far :)**


	2. First Sight

**Before we begin, I'd like to thank those of you who have either reviewed, favorited, and/or followed this story. I'm so happy that it's being enjoyed! I'll respond to those who left reviews at the end of the chapter :)**

 **I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I know "Rose has a sister" has been done before. To be honest, I just wanted to see what would happen if I wrote one of my own.**

 **This story will contain a mixture of what's in the final film, snippets of the deleted scenes, a few things from the uncut script, and some original material.**

 **I would also like to note that I've researched what life was like during this particular time period. If I've missed anything in the historical sense, feel free to correct me. I want to make it as realistic as I can. Also, some of the material will be slightly changed in order for what I have planed to work. (As Sid the Sloth would say: "Don't spear me!")**

 **Side Note: I'm not entirely sure if I've done justice for Tommy's accent. I'd like to apologize in advance for any major screw-ups I've made with his vocabulary.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_. James Cameron does.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"She is the largest moving object ever made by the hand of man in all of history," explained Mr. Ismay, the Managing Director of Titanic.

There was a smile upon his face, letting all who shared the same table as him know how proud he was. It was as if, Caroline noticed, he had been the one solely responsible for it being built.

 _What an amusing thought: Ismay building Titanic from the ground up!_

She couldn't imagine how a man of such high standings would dare get his hands dirty in order to create such a majestic beast of a machine. In fact, she could hardly believe that her family and herself had been invited to join him for lunch. But, she supposed, Cal had his ways. If he wanted something badly enough, he'd go after it until it was obtained.

Introductions had been made close to twenty minutes prior, allowing all members of the party to know who they had the pleasure of dinning with. Aside from Mr. Ismay, there was Mr. Andrews. He was the one responsible for the ship's design. Though not the most talkative, he came off to Caroline as kind and humble. In fact, he reminded her a little bit of her late husband. Mr. Andrews was the first of the newest acquaintances she warmed up to. Molly Brown was the only other woman, and she wasn't shy even in the slightest. She was loud and let everyone know pretty much anything that crossed her mind. (Caroline could tell from the way Mother looked at Molly that she didn't like her at all.)

"Our master shipbuilder, Mr. Andrews here, designed her from the keel up," continued Mr. Ismay, indicating towards said Irishman.

It was quite clear that Mr. Andrews didn't enjoy the amount of attention he was receiving. "Well, I may have knocked her together, but the idea was Mr. Ismay's. He envisioned a steamer so grand in scale, and so luxurious in its appointments, that its supremacy would never be challenged. And here she is . . . ." Mr. Andrews then slapped the table, starling Caroline. He sent her an apoptotic glance, which she returned with a reassuring smile. Having seen this, he continued speaking. "A marvelous ship, willed into reality."

There was a look of displeasure plastered on Molly's face, as if something had upset her. "Why're ships always called 'she?' Is it because men think half the women around have big sterns and should be weighed in a tonnage?" she wondered allowed, drawing different reactions from those who listened to her.

"That's a rather crass thing to say, Mrs. Brown," remarked Caroline as some of the others laughed at Molly's joke.

"Oh, what's with the 'Mrs. Brown?' Go on right ahead and call me just plain old Molly, kid."

"Right. Of course, Mrs. - I mean, Molly," said Caroline, having caught herself.

There was now a smile that was a mixture of amusement and pleasure worn by Molly. "Now, that's more like it."

Having been caught up in the moment, Caroline let slip, "Maybe the reason why ships are called 'she' is because it's an example of men setting rules their way." She instantly realized the mistake she had made. Blushing in embarrassment, Caroline quickly said, "I apologize. I do not know where that came from."

The others might have found it good fun, but if there was a single person who didn't, it was her mother. She may not have any control over Molly, but she did have enough of it over Caroline. She didn't want to spend the rest of the day on her mother's bad side.

Seeing the younger woman's discomfort, Molly added, "I think I could agree to that, youngin'."

Despite herself, a small grin spread across Caroline's face.

While this occurred, Rose had decided to take out a cigarette and even went as far to light it. There was a look upon her pretty face, the kind that was both blank and rebellious. It was as if she did not care that it was improper of her to do so in public.

Not wanting to cause a scene, their mother leaned in towards Rose and whispered in a threating tone of voice, "You know I don't like that, Rose."

Rose simply turned towards her and slowly blew a puff of smoke into her face. The look their mother wore was near pure rage. Caroline didn't understand what her little sister was thinking. She knew that Rose and their mother did not get along well with each other, but she was smart enough not to greatly upset the latter.

"She knows," said Cal as he pulled it out of the stick it had been placed in. He then proceeded to stub it out.

Caroline felt bad for her sister. However, she knew that Rose was aware of what would most likely happen if she did so in front of everyone.

 _Why did she do it, then?_

Maybe it was for attention? Possibly. It would explain how she had been acting the past few days.

By this time, the waiter had arrived. When it was Cal's turn to order, he stated that both he and Rose would have the lamb. He even had the nerve to then ask her, "You like lamb, don't you, sweetpea?" It was as if he was talking to a toddler who was incapable of making their own decisions.

The faux smile Rose gave him as a response was enough to make Caroline feel anxious. Things could end up going bad if Cal wasn't careful with what how he approached her.

Molly, noticing this, leaned across the table and teasingly asked, "So, you gonna cut her meat for her, too, Cal?"

Cal was obviously not pleased by the older woman's remark. Even if her denied it until his skin turned blue, his face was a dead-give-away.

This didn't phase Molly in the slightest. She immediately turned her attention on everyone in the group. "Hey, who came up with the name 'Titanic?'" A sly, knowing look crossed the first class woman's gaze as a huge smile made an appearance. "Was it you, Bruce?"

Mr. Ismay took the flattery very well. His chest even puffed up a fraction of the way. It was as if the naming of the ship was the most crucial part of its design, one that someone only as great as he could take on. "Yes, actually. I wanted to convey sheer size. And size means stability, luxury, safety, and above all, strength."

Caroline's head titled slightly to the right, lips now drawn into a thin line. It always puzzled Caroline how a man's ego could be so easily inflated. She knew that Molly knew what she was doing. To be honest, it was smart, if only a little cruel. It was an easy way to keep the conversation going, no matter how self-absorbed it may eventually become.

Rose decided to speak at that exact moment. "Do you know of Dr. Freud?"

Caroline's widened gaze shot in her sister's direction. She had a feeling where this would go, and it would not end well for anyone.

"His ideas about the male preoccupation with size might be of particular interest to you, Mr. Ismay."

Now she'd done it.

Molly and Mr. Andrews muffled their chuckles of amusement, Cal and their mother wore similar looks of shock, and Caroline couldn't prevent an internal groan from banging inside her head.

Caroline watched her mother hiss something at her sister in a whisper from the other side of the dinning table. This caused Rose's already emotionless pair of lips to twitch in irritation. "Excuse me," she managed to get out before leaving, her napkin now resting atop her plate.

As Rose stalked away, Caroline could see how mortified her mother was by Rose's actions and statements. Cal looked as if he was fighting to keep himself calm. She had a feeling that one of them were going to go after her, and she had an even stronger feeling that it would only make things worse. Before either of them could follow suit, Caroline said, "Please, excuse me. I'll go after her."

She was careful to make sure she acted proper, not wanting to upset Cal and her mother any more than they already were. As she passed Cal, she felt him gently grab on to her arm, indicating for her to bend slightly downwards. "Make sure," he whispered so quietly that Caroline needed to strain her ears to hear him, "that you both return before our meals arrive."

The young woman merely nodded her head before exiting the café.

* * *

Rose wasn't anywhere indoors, so that only left one other place: the decks. Sure enough, Caroline immediately found her sister.

"There you are," she said in greeting once she stood beside the railing that Rose had placed herself in front of. "We're missing you at lunch."

Without looking her older sister's way, Rose asked in a cold tone of voice, "They made you follow me, didn't they?"

Caroline shook her head. "No one made me. I came on my own accord." She rested her hands on top of the railing, eyes set on Rose. "Care to tell me what caused you to act so rudely?"

"You're not Mother," Rose said after releasing a sigh of irritation, "so don't act like her."

The elder of the two had to fight back the snapping remark she wanted to let loose. Now was not the time and place for an argument. Instead, she looked away from Rose. "I merely only came out here to -" She trailed off from whatever she had planned on saying.

Caroline had noticed a trio of men gathered near the edge of the third class deck. One of them was a tanned-skin man with pitch-black hair, a good-humored smile covering his face. From a distance, it looked as if he was possibly of Italian decent. Beside him sat a blonde-haired man. There was something resting in his lap, which Caroline assumed was a collection of paper. He was intently staring at something in wonderment, as if he was seeing daylight for the very first time.

She followed his line of sight, and eventually landed on -

"Rose. I think you have an admirer."

This caused her sister to sneak a quick peek at the person Caroline was attempting to discreetly indicate towards. Just as fast as she looked at him, she looked away . . . and then she looked again, this time a bit more lingering.

Now looking straight-ahead, Rose added, "So do you."

One of Caroline's thin eyebrows shot towards her hairline. Sure enough, when she looked back down at the group of men, she noticed that the third one was giving her a look similar to his blonde-haired companion's. This difference with his, though, was that he was even easier to read. He looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe what he saw, his mouth forming an 'O' shape. It seemed as if he'd made a teasing remark and was now regretting it. A white stick (a cigarette, no doubt) was resting between a couple of his fingers, streaks of smoke floating in the air before disappearing into the sun.

Forgetting her mother's warning about staring, Caroline locked eyes with him. She noticed that he was a rather handsome gentleman, his blonde locks curly and hidden beneath a brown top hat. There was even some stubble growing on his cheeks, and . . . .

 _Wait. What am I doing?_

She quickly looked away . . . but the temptation to look again was beginning to grow the longer she remained where she was. In hopes that she'd have a chance to get away, Caroline asked Rose, "Will you come back with me? It will only be a little while longer, and then we can take all afternoon to stroll around the decks."

When Rose didn't respond, she tacked on, "You know that Cal will come after you next if you don't, and both you and I know that is the last thing you would want."

Whether it be from the threat or not, Rose angrily turned and began to make her way back indoors, leaving her sister behind.

Rather than keep it locked-away, Caroline released a heavy sigh. She wished that her sister would stop acting so reckless. More than anything, she wished she knew what was going on inside of her mind. She knew what it felt like to have her family's financial burden and future resting on her shoulders. It had happened to her once before, and now it was happening all over again.

 _I can only hope that she'll open up to me._

And as Caroline began to follow her sister, she finally caved and glanced back over her shoulder. She was surprised to see the third man still gazing up at her.

* * *

Once lunch had passed, Caroline became upset when Rose dismissed her when asked if she wanted to take her up on a stroll.

 _She's just in a bad mood_ , Caroline had to remind herself. _Once it passes, she'll be back to her old self in no time._

However, the young woman couldn't shake the feeling that this would not be the case for a very long time.

All she could do was hope that Rose wouldn't drown until this particular storm passed on by. And it was that very thought that made Caroline feel uneasy. Her little sister could completely lose herself, and she would be completely helpless in saving her dear Rose from the horrors she was about to be shoved straight into.

So the one thing she did to keep herself from being consumed by her anxiety was read, just as she had done countless times in the past when something greatly distressed her.

She only returned to her room for a moment to retrieve the novel that rested by her bedside before she set off in search of a place outdoors to read. However, this was much easier said than done. She could have sat on one of the many deckchairs, but they were either occupied or beside someone who would most likely push to share a conversation with her. So Caroline kept on moving, her attention set on finding the perfect place to enjoy her book.

It was near the place she'd found Rose earlier that same day that she began to have some luck. There was hardly anyone at this part of the deck. The only ones who seemed to take advantage of this were the third class passengers and some second class voyagers. There might have only been a couple or few who would be considered first class nearby.

Though there really wasn't anywhere left for her to sit, Caroline knew she had found the right spot.

She stood in front of the railing, opened her book, and began to read. It didn't take long for her to become completely immersed in the dark, inky words. They allowed her to forget that she was standing rather than sitting, forget that the breeze lightly blew some of her red locks across her face, forget that she was on the grandest ship ever built, forget all the horrible things that had happened to her, forget what waited for her in America. The only thing that mattered to Caroline was the world she had been transported to. A world full of adventure, freedom, and excitement.

It was near the end of the book when she heard someone call out, "You know, you're going to hurt yourself if you stand like that any longer."

The trance Caroline had been in was broken. Now startled, she let out a gasp as she leapt into the air. However, she didn't realize that she'd lost the grip on her book as she did this.

A thump met her ears, which was soon followed by someone giving a grunt of pain.

This sound drew Caroline's eyes downwards until she saw . . . a man. A third class passenger. The man whom she had locked sight with earlier that afternoon. And he was tenderly rubbing his head, his hat resting against his side.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, sir!" she managed to meekly to apologize. "I didn't mean to hurt you!"

He waved the hand that held his hat in her direction, face still titled downwards as he tried to relieve the pain that must have still clung to his skull. "S'alright, s'alright."

The man had an Irish accent, and it wasn't on the light side. Each and every syllable he pronounced was heavy with it.

 _I'd be very shocked if he claimed he wasn't an Irishman_ , Caroline thought to herself, wide and unblinking gaze still fixed on the man below her.

By this time, he had stopped rubbing his sore spot and gingerly placed the article of fabric atop it again. He then took a deep breath before noticing something lying on the deck. It was Caroline's book, messily splayed about. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the condition it was in. She could see that some of the pages were creased and bent in angles that made her cringe, and even noticed what looked like a scratch or a dent on one of the cover's edges.

 _My poor novel_.

She watched as he picked her damaged possession up and made sure that the crinkled pieces of paper were as flat as they could be before carefully closing the hardcover. Now looking at her, he held the object up in the air. "I'd give it back to you, but I can't leave me part of the ship."

It took her a moment to realize that he was right. Third class passengers were not allowed up in the first and second class areas, unless they received an invitation from one of said ticket holders. She could have done just that, but she was in such a daze from what had occurred that she gave an "Of course" before slowly making her way down to his level. She checked over her shoulder to make sure no one noticed her doing so. When she concluded that she wasn't being watched, Caroline opened the white gate, closed it, and made her way down the stairway until she reached her destination.

All-the-while, the man whom she'd dropped her book on kept his eyes trained on her. She knew that he was examining her, as if he was trying to figure out what kind of being she was. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable. Caroline had many potential suitors and other members of high society look at her in a similar way. Over the years, she'd learned to let it not get to her. If she hadn't, it would have made her feel even more uneasy when someone did such.

She kept her eyes focused on the ground as she carefully took back her book, which she hugged to her chest like a security blanket. "Thank you."

There was a moment of silence before the man decided to say, "You don't like that, do you?"

This comment caused her to look up. "What do you mean?"

"You don't like people lookin' at you like a thing in a museum."

Caroline looked back down at her feet. "I don't believe that anyone does."

"But you more than anyone."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that."

"Then why won't you look at me?" The way he stated this let Caroline know that he knew he was on the right track, as if he was close to figuring out who she was. But there was also a hint of curiosity laced in his question. It was as if this was the only thing preventing him from reaching his goals.

She was now close enough to realize how real he was. From afar, the draw she felt towards him wasn't as strong as it is was this very moment. It was as if being near him made it harder for her to look and not look at the same time. He had begun to awaken something in her, something her mother wouldn't approve of. Caroline knew that it was because of this that he was dangerous. It was strange yet familiar all at once. She'd only felt such things a few years before she met her late husband. And these were feelings she knew she wasn't allowed to posses.

"It's like you pointed-out earlier: I don't like being examined like I'm a thing in a museum." She had been blunt, but she was at a point she could make things worse by not answering him or moving the conversation along by being truthful. It is why she chose the latter of her options. Caroline gave him a small smile. "But it is something that I have grown accustomed to over the years. All I can do is to try to not let it get to me."

This brought out a side grin from the man, his gaze swimming with unspoken apologies and a hint of wonderment. "You're somethin' else, you are. And I should be sayin' sorry for lookin' at you like that. I should knew better than anyone else not to."

Caroline let another smile slip. At least he had confessed, and even apologized. But, then again, she wasn't one who could get mad at those who stared. Her mother liked to remind this to her on a regular occasion. "It's perfectly alright, Mr. . . ."

"Ryan. Tommy Ryan. You?"

"Caroline DeWitt Bukater."

Tommy let loose a chuckle, which caused the corners of his eyes to crinkle. "Jesus, that's a mouthful."

"Yes, I suppose that it is."

Before either of them could say anything else, a voice from above interrupted them. "Excuse me, Miss." Both Tommy and Caroline looked at who'd spoken. It was Mr. Lovejoy, Cal's personal valet. He came of as serious as ever, everything about him indicating that he was ready to do what needed to be done. "I have come to remind you that there is a dinner you should begin readying yourself for. Your mother and Mr. Hockley have asked me to escort you back to your suite."

"Thank you, Mr. Lovejoy. I shall be up in a moment," assured Caroline.

It was then that he seemed to notice the man standing next to her. He sent him a look, one that reminded her of what someone would wear when deciding how to get rid of vermin.

Not wanting to make things more uncomfortable than they already were, Caroline quickly added, "Mr. Lovejoy, this is Mr. Ryan. He was kind enough to help me retrieve my novel, which I had accidently dropped onto his part of the ship shortly before you arrived."

She didn't know if this made things better or worse, but she felt as if she should have tried. The last thing she wanted was for someone who had been helpful to be given no more than a glance of dismissal, as if he wasn't worth the time.

"Charmed, I'm sure," was Mr. Lovejoy's flat response.

Noticing the older man's subtle-yet-not-subtle way of stating that he could care less, Tommy blew a puff of smoke from his cigarette before giving a sarcastic, yet polite, "Likewise" in response.

Knowing that there was nothing left to say, Mr. Lovejoy reminded her that it was time to leave.

Caroline gave a quick nod of her head before turning her attention back on the Irishman. She held out a hand. "Thank you again, Mr. Ryan."

"Tommy," he corrected her as they shook hands. "You can call me Tommy."

"Thank you, _Tommy_. It was a pleasure to have met you."

The smirk that she couldn't prevent from making an appearance was enough to make him shake his head in amusement. "Likewise," he said, this one more sincere than the one he gave Mr. Lovejoy, "Miss DeWitt Bukater."

Of course, she couldn't help but bounce back, "Caroline."

Another side grin of amusement, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Likewise, _Caroline_."

She gave him one last smile before joining Mr. Lovejoy. And when she glanced back over her shoulder, she noticed that Tommy was still looking at her. Just as he had earlier that same day. Only this time, she was brave enough to give him a quick wave. And this time, he waved back.

* * *

 **I was board the other day, so I began sorting my OCs into Hogwarts Houses. I feel as if Caroline would be in Ravenclaw. She obviously values knowledge and has a great thirst for it. I also feel like she's kind of creative, too. Oh! And I even thought about which Disney lady she's most like. I think she's most like Jane Porter. Both of them like to read, learn, and even have a sense of duty as to where they "should" belong in society. Hmmm. Maybe Caroline will listen to her heart and chose what truly makes her happy, just as Jane had? I guess we'll have to wait and see ;)**

 **This chapter was probably not my best grammar and punctuation-wise, but I tried my best. When I have the time, I'll go back and see what I can fix. However, this probably won't be until I've finished _Shooting Stars_.**

 **Child of Music and Dreams** **: Can I say that you have the coolest username EVER!? As for whether or not Jack and Tommy will survive, you'll honestly just have to wait and see. I have an idea as to what I want to happen for the ending, but that could easily change. So, to be honest, I'm not even sure what'll happen to them. (Sorry I can't give a better answer.)**

 **Paul Walker's** **Mistress** **: Yay!**

 **ZabuzasGirl** **: Thanks! I'm suffering a huge writer's block for _A Twist_. _Shooting Stars_ is honestly an exercise to help me regain my muse. It's helping, but I still have a long way to go. **

**and**

 **Team Wingless** **: Your review made my day :) I do own _Titanic_ (the VHS - my favorite way to watch it - and DVD). I usually leave a disclaimer at the beginning of my work. I'm glad you like how Caroline is being portrayed. And the film was released in 1997 (oh my gosh, I feel old). **


	3. Saving Rose

**Ummmmm, yeah. I may or may not have changed some things during a . . . certain upcoming scene. I apologize in advance for doing so.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_. James Cameron does.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dinner was almost similar to the one Caroline had attended the previous evening, which included the same group of people. A lot of the topics were continuations of the ones held last night. There were a few new ones, but at least half of those were things Caroline knew about. So she remained silent, only sharing her thoughts when asked. It wasn't like she could get much in in the first place. The men were the most talkative, their booming laughter filling the dinning saloon. Only the women who were around Mother's age talked every other sentence or so.

That only left Rose.

Unlike Caroline, she barely uttered a word. That might have been due to how sickly she looked. Caroline noticed how her eyes had changed from the blank gaze she had adorned for the past few days. Now, she looked like she was trapped, with no way of getting out or being saved. And this terrified her. She hadn't seen Rose this frightened since they were little girls.

This observation caused Caroline to lean in towards her sibling and ask in a whisper, "Rose, are you alright?"

It was like her sister wasn't even there when she gave a meek nod of the head. She didn't cease looking as if her future was no longer in existence. If anything, it became worse. No one seemed to notice this about the youngest member of the party. If they did, they didn't bother checking in on her. It infuriated Caroline that she was the only one who knew something was off about her sister. They would look her way whenever she did something rebellious, but never when she behaved like a domicile being.

 _Why can't people look beyond themselves to see that there's something wrong with her?_

Caroline knew the answer, but she didn't stop from silently sending looks to her mother and Cal. She wanted them to see what she saw, that a war was going on inside of Rose's head. However, they were both women - young ones, at that. No one would bat more than an eyelash in their direction. Girls like Caroline and Rose were not as important in society's standards. As high society women, they were to marry rich, run a household, and produce heirs. Nothing more, nothing less. Though they were given a pampered life, they were no more than slaves to the world they had been born into. Some were lucky enough, like Caroline had once been, to marry a man who respected them. Others, not so much. And then there were some who couldn't bear to take either - like Rose. Only the occasional act of defiance and decision to keep everything to herself was what separated Rose from the latter.

 _Oh, Rose. Please let me help you_.

It didn't surprise Caroline when Rose asked soon after the final course was finished if she could be excused for bed. As Caroline watched her leave, a horrible feeling churned deep within her gut. It was hard for her to ignore this. She didn't think she could live with herself if Rose was hurt, all because she dismissed something that had warned her earlier.

Turning to her mother, Caroline leaned in to her and whispered, "May I be excused, as well? I'm feeling a little exhausted from the day's events, and would like to head to our suite for the night."

Mother gave a curt nod of the head. "You may be excused."

Thankful that her mother didn't question her request, Caroline thanked her before getting up and following her sister.

* * *

"Rose?" called Caroline shortly after knocking on her bedroom door. "Rose darling, are you in there?"

When she still didn't receive a response after waiting for a minute or so, the young woman began to worry even more than she already was. It seemed as if her sister wasn't where she claimed she would be.

Turning the doorknob, the redhead was surprised to find that it was unlocked. The sight that met her once she had fully opened it drew a gasp of shock from her, placing a gloved hand in front of her mouth. The lights were all on, illuminating a shambled-up room. Her sister's jewelry and some of her other precious possessions were scattered across the area, the vanity's mirror titled at an awkward angle. Nothing appeared to be stolen, so it was unlikely that someone had broken in. There was only one other explanation she could come up with: Rose had been in hear and broke down. And now she was nowhere to be seen.

 _But why? Where could she have_ -

And that's when the horrible feeling that had resided in the pit of her stomach only minutes ago hit her at full-force. Whatever or wherever Rose had done/gone, she was about to hurt herself.

Before she could blink, Caroline turned and fled like a bat from Hell. She needed to find her sister before her fears came to life.

* * *

 _Maybe I'm over-reacting_ , Caroline thought to herself when she didn't find Rose anywhere in or outdoors. _Maybe this isn't as serious as I'm making it out to be._

It had felt like an eternity since she began her search, asking anyone she passed by if they had seen a girl who matched her little sister's description. She'd searched every recreational place of gathering, every possible corner for someone to hide, every inch of the first and second class quarters. But, alas, she had no such luck. And yes, maybe she was over-reacting. Yes, she could have been making something out of nothing. But the gnawing monster that resided within her made it impossible for Caroline to ignore. She couldn't think, couldn't go over things logically. She needed to find Rose.

By this time, she had made it to the gate that separated the second from the third class. It was the only place she had yet to look. She knew she shouldn't, but what other choice did she have? So she made the decision to cross the line for the second time that day. Shortly after she reached the bottom of the stairwell, she heard a familiar voice call out, "You know, I don't think I've ever known a first class girl who willingly stepped onto third class territory as much as you."

Caroline turned toward whoever spoke. She wasn't surprised to see that it had been Tommy Ryan who addressed her. He was leaning against the wall, one leg over the other. His arms were crossed over his chest, another lit cigarette resting between his fingers. She could smell the smoke from where she stood, its scent reminding her of the winter evenings she use to spend with her father in their living room.

Under normal circumstances, she might have been brave enough to join in on the teasing remark. However, the current circumstances made that much harder for her to do. She wasn't completely sure as to what the facial expression she wore might have looked like, but she guessed from the way Tommy's jovial manner shifted to one of concern that it was unsettling.

"What's wrong, Caroline?" he asked shortly after he took another hit of his cigarette, the smoke he blew out drifting through the wind in an almost straight line.

Focusing her more than likely panicked gaze on the curly-haired Irishman, Caroline was eventually able to shakily get out, "Ro . . . Rose. My sister. Have . . . have you seen my sister?"

"You mean the lass I saw you with earlier today?" Tommy asked, brow crocked as if hoping that his answer was what Caroline was looking for.

"Yes!" she exclaimed all-too-eagerly, taking one step closer to the man who stood opposite of her. "Please tell me that you've seen her sometime this evening."

"I'm real sorry to say that I haven't," he regrettably stated.

His news caused Caroline's face to fall. "Oh." She looked around the area she stood, as if trying to figure out where to go next. But it felt as if she couldn't focus, as if her surroundings were beginning to shift in bizarre angles.

Which is why it felt a little jarring when Tommy quickly added, "But I can help you look, if you would like me to."

It was as if his offer had lifted so much of the weight that rested upon her shoulders. She gave him a grateful grin, or at least attempted to. "Yes, that would be lovely of you. Thank you."

"No problem." He then dropped his cigarette to the ground and used the tip of his foot to stub out the glowing, orange embers. Once that had been taken cared of, he focused his sight on Caroline. "Now, care to tell me what happened with your sister?"

It was barely a beat after he finished speaking when Caroline begin to speak in an unintelligible rush.

Tommy held up his hands as he spoke over her jabbering, "Whoa, there. Slow down. What are you trying to say? You've got too much to say and not enough tongue to help get your point across."

She stopped talking, eyes wide with shock and anxiety. Her chest noticeably moved up and down with each breath as she let Tommy's words sink in. Once she was able to gather her thoughts, Caroline re-stated her words at a much slower pace. "Rose, she . . . she wasn't feeling well at dinner. She . . . she left soon after we finished eating to ready for bed. But when I . . . when I went to check on her, she wasn't in her room. And . . . ." At this point, her gaze began to blur with the beginnings of tears. She wiped them away with her right palm. "When I opened her bedroom door, I found her room in shambles." There was a knot in her stomach. Even her throat felt as if something heavy was within it, making it difficult to breathe. "I'm worried that something bad is going to happen to her."

When Tommy didn't respond, she glanced down at her feet. "You must think that I am over-reacting," she whispered, afraid that he would agree to this claim.

"No," he said soon after. "I don't think so. And even if you are, you have every right to be. If one me brothers was in your sister's shoes at the moment, I'd be worried sick."

She looked back up at the man who towered over her. There was that side smile of his again, only this time it was full of reassurance. It made Caroline feel a tiny bit better. He didn't make Caroline out to be a jittery creature, like some other people she knew. They would have dismissed her and called her ridiculous. They would have told her to sit down and take a moment to calm her nerves. And then, maybe then, they would see to it that her sister was found. Cal would have been concerned about Rose, yes, but he would have handled it much differently than the man who stood before her.

"So, the last time you saw her was at dinner?"

Caroline nodded her head in confirmation.

"Which was how long ago for you?"

"About twenty minutes," she said, waiting to see what else Tommy had to say.

"Where've you looked so far?" he asked, wanting to get a better feel of what Caroline had done up until then.

"Pretty much everywhere except your part of the ship. That's why I'm here. I don't know if Rose would be here or not, but it's the only area I haven't checked yet."

This was all that Tommy apparently needed. "Well, then," he said as he began to walk towards Caroline. "I guess we better start -"

A shrill screech interrupted him before he could finish speaking. It caused both of them to leap in place and automatically turn their heads in the direction it was coming from. From the yells that drifted their way, Caroline could tell that it was a woman . . . . A woman who sounded vaguely like -

Caroline gasped. "Rose."

Before Tommy could respond to her statement, she took off towards Titanic's stern. The only sounds she heard were the cries for help and both hers and Tommy's footsteps pounding against the deck.

* * *

It didn't take long for Caroline to reach the end of the ship. She could see a man hunched over, his body swinging back-and-forth as he strained to hold onto the railing. The veins in his hand were bulging, its color slowly changing into a pale white. It didn't take long for her to piece together that someone was in danger of falling over-board. Caroline rushed forward until she stood beside him, only the shriek in horror at what she saw: Her little sister, dangling precariously below the railing.

"Rose!"

Hearing this, the younger woman glanced the older one's way. Her blue eyes were wide and full of fear. "Help!" she cried out in desperation as her body swung to the left. "Help me!"

Caroline tried to reach out her arm in order to help the unidentified man in rescuing her sister, but found that she couldn't without falling in herself. "Rose! Hang on!"

During this, another pair of masculine hands shot out and gripped onto Rose.

"I got her!" proclaimed Tommy.

Hearing this, the still nameless man said, "Help me pull her up!"

And together, as if their minds were psychically linked as one, they began to bring Rose back on board. All-the-while, the other man kept telling the teenager things such as "We've got you" and "Don't let go, Rose. Don't let go."

It was a clumsy process, but the rescuers were finally able to pull her back over the railing. Because there were two people standing before her, they were able to prevent Rose from falling onto the ground. Instead, they caught her weight when she began to fall forward.

It didn't take long for Caroline to rush forward and tear her sibling from their arms. "Rose!" she cried as both women dropped down, eventually crouching on their knees. Her sister was limp, causing Caroline to hold her upright. She wrapped her arms around her sibling, her hold tight as she hugged Rose to her chest. "Rose," she repeated, the side of her face buried in her sister's tangled locks, tears of relief leaving her closed eyes. "Rose, Rose, Rose."

The only thing that brought her back to the present was another voice asking, "What's all this?"

She found that it was a member of the crew, one who had obviously heard the commotion that had previously occurred. She watched through blurry eyes as he took in the scene before him. In a fraction of a second, they changed from confused to out-right furious. Having drawn a conclusion of what he believed to have taken place, the quartermaster's eyes narrowed in disgust. He snapped his pointer finger in the direction that Rose's saviors stood. "You stand back!" he demanded. "Both of you!"

Tommy and the other man did as they were told. Though they remained quiet, the furry dancing within their eyes spoke volumes.

Seeing their cooperation, the quartermaster turned to the shipmates who awaited their next orders. "Fetch the Master at Arms," he said, voice now steady.

 _What?!_

"No! Don't call the Master at Arms!" Caroline called out, causing every one of the men to look at her in either shock or confusion.

"Excuse me, Miss?" the quartermaster asked, not completely sure if he had heard her correctly.

Knowing that she had now gained their attention, she restated, "Don't call the Master at Arms, sir. Please. There is no need."

"Miss, with all do respect, we only wish to see to the situation. These men have -"

"Forgive me for interrupting, sir, but whatever you have gathered isn't what you believe it to be. You see, they saved my sister's life."

When he didn't respond to this claim, Caroline continued with, "Please, sir. Don't punish these men. They did nothing wrong."

She could feel as if her skin was burning from all the staring she received. Though she couldn't see all who were around her, she had a fairly good idea as to how each man must be looking at her.

The quartermaster glanced down at her sister, whose eyes stared blankly ahead while her body shook from both shock and the cold. Something shifted within his gaze. He cursed under his breath before finally saying, "What are your names?"

"Caroline and Rose Dewitt Buckater."

From the way his gaze flashed with recognition, she could tell that he now knew what to do next.

"Is she injured?"

Caroline shook her head. "I don't believe that she is."

It was with this that he turned back to his coworkers and gave a new order. "Find Mr. Caledon Hockley at once. Inform him that his fiancée had an accident and that we would like to further explain what occurred."

Grateful that things didn't go as bad as they could have, Caroline gave the quartermaster a smile of gratitude before returning her full-attention on Rose.

* * *

When Cal arrived, he immediately rushed to his fiancé's side, who was now wrapped in a thick blanket. Grabbing onto her hands, he asked, "Sweetpea, are you alright?"

Caroline never imagined him to be the kind of person to act as such. To see him this way was a tad bit strange. However, as strange as it was, she appreciated this side of him.

Rose was able to meekly nod, assuring him that she was fine.

Snapping his head in the quartermaster's direction, Cal proceeded to ask, "What happened?"

Having known in advance what to expect to hear from the member of high society, the one who had been addressed responded in a professional manner, "We heard your fiancé's cries of distress, which we responded to immediately. When we arrived to the stern, we found Miss Dewitt Buckater and her sister near these gentlemen. We -"

Before he could finish speaking, Cal's face morphed into one of anger. He leapt to his feet. Now at his full body height, he marched over to Tommy and the other man - whom Caroline had come to realize was the blonde-haired man she had seen with Tommy earlier that same day. With his lips formed in a snarl, Cal barked out, "What were the two of you planning on doing with my fiancé and soon-to-be-sister-in-law?!"

"Cal," Caroline called out, her hand still wrapped around her sibling's hand.

Meanwhile, the blonde-harried man refused to look at the fuming man before him, his gaze swimming with frustration. Tommy, on-the-other-hand, kept his fuming sight fixed on Cal. Caroline could tell that they were not pleased with how they were being treated. She understood why. If someone believed her to have done something so inexcusable and like she wasn't worth a speck of dirt upon their shoe, she would feel similar.

Having either not heard or ignoring this, Cal continued to interrogate Rose's rescuers. "Answer me, you pieces of filth!" Caroline watched as he grabbed both men by the front of their shirts, as if they were misbehaving children. "I told you to answer me!"

The blonde-haired man directed his eyes towards Cal's. They were filled with spite, and remained unblinking. Tommy had clenched his teeth together, his jaw taunt. It appeared as if he was itching to clobber the one who was man-handling him in the mouth. She might have not known the Irishman for long, but she knew that he wasn't dumb enough to attack someone as high up in the social ladder as Cal was. It would only make things worse if he did.

So that is why Caroline let go of Rose, stood on her feet, and re-stated in a much more assertive tone, "Cal. They saved Rose's life."

At the mention of this, Cal's grip slightly loosened before glancing over his shoulder. "They _what_?"

Having finally gained his attention, Caroline nodded her head in confirmation. "I met up with Rose shortly after dinner. She wanted to go for a stroll, so we came out here to be more alone. We were standing by the railing when she thought she had seen something. She ended up leaning too far over the railing and eventually slipped. If these gentlemen hadn't been nearby, I wouldn't have been able to safely pull Rose back aboard."

Having not expected to hear this, Cal fired back, "And what is it that she seemed to have seen?"

"Dolphins," piped up Rose for the first time since her near-death experience. "I thought I saw a pod swimming near the ship."

" _Dolphins_." Cal laughed at this, as if he couldn't believe what he had heard. "You thought you had seen _dolphins._ "

"Women are an interesting breed," stated Mr. Gracie, an older gentleman who they had eaten dinner with that very evening. "They tend to let their imagination over-excite them."

Mr. Lovejoy remained silent, neither agreeing nor disagreeing with Mr. Gracie. He, instead, kept his distrusting hawk-like gaze upon the third class men. It was as if he believed them to do something criminal at any given moment - and he probably did.

The quartermaster flicked his sight back on Tommy and the blonde-haired man. "Was that how it occurred?"

Both of the accused looked at Caroline and Rose, as if it would help them decide whether or not to go with the former's story.

 _Say yes. Say yes_ , the older of the sisters begged them.

"Uh-huh," was what the blonde-haired man finally went with. "That was pretty much it."

Tommy merely gave a nod of the head, refusing to look away from Cal for even a fraction of a second.

"Well!" chirped Mr. Gracie. "The boys are heroes, then."

Caroline was glad that someone like Mr. Gracie had come along. It was as if his presence was what helped keep Cal's temper in check.

"Might I ask for your names?"

"Jack Dawson," the blonde-haired man said after a moment of brief silence.

That only left - "Tommy Ryan."

A beaming smile spread across the older man's lips. "Good for you both, then!" Now addressing the members he had accompanied, he brought up, "So, it's all's well and back to our brandy, eh?"

By then, Cal had returned to Rose and helped her back on her feet. "Let's get you in. You're freezing," he remarked as he rubbed her arms.

Caroline watched on in befuddlement as he began to lead her away without a uttering single word of gratitude to Tommy and Jack. Didn't he think Rose important enough to thank the ones who helped make sure that she lived to see another dawn?

It was then that Mr. Gracie called out, "Ah . . . perhaps a little something for the boys?"

Cal halted in his tracks. "Oh, right." He looked to his personal valet, arms still around his fiancé. "Mr. Lovejoy. A twenty each should do."

A scoff was heard from Rose, causing Cal to look down at her. "Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?"

Caroline knew she was playing him. And to be honest, she didn't mind as much as she should have. If there was anyone who could get him to let the others know how thankful he was, it was her little sister.

"Rose is displeased," he said, a small smile of amusement making an appearance. "Hmm . . . what to do? Ah!"

She watched as he appraised both men. It was clear to all who looked close enough that Cal didn't like what he saw. It was like he didn't see the ones responsible for aiding Rose in her hour of need. No. He most likely saw two unwashed men who didn't appear to posses the manners he himself had been brought up on. This observation caused Caroline's face to fall

 _He's only humoring her_.

"I know." It was only then that he decided to address the members of steerage. "Perhaps you both could join us for dinner tomorrow, to regale our group with your heroic tale?"

Having locked his sight on Rose, Jack answered with, "Sure. Count me in."

Everyone turned their attention on Tommy.

"I reckon I'm in, too." His response was more casual, more tentative. It was as if he wasn't sure if he had made the right decision in agreeing to come.

Caroline knew she couldn't blame him for feeling such. Cal's offer had felt more like another opportunity to look down upon them, to let both he and Jack know that they would never be as important as himself. It saddened her to think such a thing, but she knew that it was fairly close to the thirty-year-old's intentions.

"Good. Come along, Rose. Caroline. It's time we get you both back in where it's warm," commanded Cal.

As everyone began to disperse, Caroline remained behind. She looked at Jack and Tommy, wondering what she could say to express how thankful she was for their assistance. If it wasn't for them, she would have lost her little sister.

Seeing that battle going on within her eyes, Jack mouthed "You're welcome" while Tommy gave her yet another one of those side grins. It was then that she knew they understood what she was trying to get across. She acknowledged this with a small smile of her own before rushing to catch up with everyone else.

* * *

It was at least an hour after Sally had left Caroline for the night; and yet, she could not find rest. There was so much on the young woman's mind. All of the events that had taken place throughout the day refused to leave her be. So many thoughts and questions fought for her immediate attention, making her head spin.

She had tried reading to see if she'd finally be able to be put at ease, but it didn't even help in the slightest. Lying around was even worse. Caroline tried method after method, but nothing seemed to work.

There was only one thing she could think of that could finally help her find some peace. Making sure that she didn't make much noise, the young woman grabbed her room's keys off of the table that rested beside the door before quietly making her way down the hall. Because the destination she had in mind was only a few steps away, she did not have to travel for long.

Hoping that she would be heard, Caroline softly knocked on the door. "Rose," she whispered. "Rose, it's me. Please open up."

It was of great relief that her sister heard this. Squinting her eyes against the lights that illuminated the hallway, the younger redhead motioned her to come inside. In a matter of seconds, the sisters had closed and relocked the door, climbed on top of bed, and buried themselves beneath the covers. Having now covered themselves from their heads to their toes with sheets, they were able to delve into a private conversation.

"You couldn't sleep, either?" asked Rose.

"No. There's too much on my mind."

"Mine, too."

Because all the lights had been shut off for the evening, the siblings could hardly see each other. However, they could see the outlines of the others' face, which resided only inches away from the one opposite of them. It was something they had done growing up. The nightly ritual, however, stopped once Caroline married her previous husband. It is why it was of both shock and excitement to Caroline that they were able to do this again for the first time in years.

"I keep thinking about what happened to you a little while ago," confessed Caroline. "I keep wondering how you ended up in the predicament I found you in."

The two remained in silence as her words hung above them like an ominous raincloud.

Caroline eventually broke it by asking, "Tell me what actually happened."

"Caroline -"

"Answer the question, Rose."

She knew she was pushing it, but the way she'd found her sibling tonight was enough for her to toss aside any regard for common courtesy.

After what seemed like countless moments of silence, Rose let out a heavy sigh. "I tried to jump off of the ship."

"You _what_?!" she hissed, not believing what she'd heard.

"I know you heard me right, Caroline. Don't act like you didn't."

Of course she had. But hearing her dear sister admit that she'd attempted to commit suicide broke her heart.

"Oh, Rose . . . ."

"If it hadn't been for Mr. Dawson, I would have gone through with it. He talked me out of it, made me think . . . ." the youngest Dewitt Buckater trailed off, as if something else had crossed her mind.

Having caught this, Caroline asked, "What is it, Rose?"

"It's nothing, really."

"No. It's not. Something caused you to think you had nothing worth living for, that you needed to escape." There was a second of hesitation before Caroline decided to say the following: "I've been there, too. Not long after I lost Benjamin."

Though she could not see her, she felt Rose focus intently on her.

"I sometimes use to think that without my husband, I was equivalent to being worthless. I never went though with my attempts, but I did think about doing it at least once or twice a week." She attempted to give a smile of reassurance, hoping that her sibling could at least see this. "Luckily, Mother let me move back in with you shortly after the funeral."

Once again, they fell back into silence.

"I don't know exactly what pushed you to your limit, Rose, but I do want you to know that I am here for you. That I'll always be here for you. All you need to do is let me know what you need from me."

Rose wrapped her arms around her sister, their foreheads now touching. "I just don't want to feel so alone anymore."

Caroline positioned her arms so that they were wrapped around Rose, making sure that their bodies were as close as they could possibly be. "Oh, my darling. You were never alone."

"Then why didn't you look up? Why didn't you hear me call for help?" Rose chocked out.

"I've looked up," Caroline pointed out. "And I've never looked down. Not once."

"Why?"

"Because," began Caroline, "I've been calling out for help, too."

* * *

 **That last scene was so hard to write. I felt like I couldn't end it just right - hence why I went with the one I have as of this moment. Let me know what you think of the chapter!**

 **Child of Music and Dreams** **: I got "cloudcity" from a picture I saw somewhere online. It was a unicorn looking at a castle that towered above the clouds. I thought it was a beautiful picture, and wanted to incorporate it somehow into my username. About a year ago, I realized it was a mouthful. I let other users known that they can refer to me as "Cloud" if they don't want to use my full penname.**

 **and**

 **ZabuzasGirl** **: I've been playing around with what we talked about. I think the main problem is filling in the gaps that lead from point A to point B. And yeah. I've been listening to music to help get the creativity flowing. I can totally associate certain songs with _A Twist_. ****All I can do is play around with everything until something sticks.**


	4. A Proper Thank You

**Damn this chapter! This took me forever to write. Nothing felt natural when it got to a certain point. I mean, I could be over-reacting . . . but _still_. Writing is hard :( ****I know this was published later than the others were, but only the first half of this chapter was pre-written. I literally have nothing else done. Let's see if I can keep up the motivation . . . . Oh, boy. (*strange sob*)**

 **I also returned to college a few weeks ago, so that factored into my writing time. I might have uploaded sooner, but I actually kind of moved, too. I mean, I still have my old house, but I currently occupy an apartment near my school. Oh, and I had to leave my job. (I haven't been unemployed in almost two years, so it's a bit disconcerting.) So, yeah. Lots of big things have occurred.**

 **Side Note: If you want to know what Caroline looks like, I have her face-claim as the story's image.**

 **Bonus Side Note: This was originally going to be a bit longer, but then I changed my mind. The original ending will be what begins the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Titanic_. James Cameron does.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

A sudden burst of cool air and a decent amount of sunlight met Caroline's body shortly before she heard someone say, "Oh my goodness! Miss Caroline!"

She rapidly blinked open her eyes in an attempt to adjust them to the environment she was being forced to face. When she could properly see, Caroline found Trudy standing nearby. The poor maid looked as if she didn't know what to make of the situation laid out before her.

"Good-morning, Trudy," she happily said, attempting to lighten the mood. Caroline noticed that Rose was just beginning to wake up. "We have just begun to move on from a difficult evening. I hope you understand that this was a way for us to calm our nerves."

Having accepted this answer, Trudy gave a quick nod of the head. "Of course, Miss."

When Rose was fully awake, Caroline asked, "Trudy, please go and tell Sally that I will be to my bed chambers soon. My sister and I need to have a brief chat."

The maid curtsied at this, respecting her request. "Yes, Miss."

"Thank you."

Once the door had been closed, Caroline turned to Rose. "I'm going to pay a visit to steerage sometime today. I'd like to give a proper thank you to Mr. Ryan and Mr. Dawson for what they did for us last night."

Rose raised one of her brows in confusion. "And why are you telling me this?"

"I want to ask you if you would like to join me," Caroline simply stated as she got out from beneath the covers.

Her feet had barely touched the floor when Rose pointed out, "You're very willing to go places you shouldn't."

"I wouldn't be if I'd been given the chance to express my full gratitude last night," the older of the two fired back. She grabbed an extra robe from one of her sister's immaculate drawers. "May I borrow this?"

"You may," confirmed Rose. "And you can tell them once when they arrive for dinner tonight."

An unladylike snort escaped Caroline. She turned in her sister's direction, sarcastic laughter dancing within her gaze. "You honestly think that dinner will be the best way to say 'thank you' for saving your life?" Walking over to the mattress Rose still sat upon, Caroline wrapped her hands around her sibling's. "My darling Rose, it is a good way to do so. However, both you and I know that Cal only invited them to dine with us in hopes of making them feel uncomfortable. I wish I could say otherwise, but he seems to have his mind set on such shallow affairs. By then, I won't be able to show the extent of my gratitude."

When Rose didn't say anything, Caroline continued on with, "It's the least I can do."

Rose opened her mouth as if to protest. It was her sibling's "Don't deny the fact that you want to do the same exact thing" that made her reluctantly nod in agreement.

"Alright. After lunch, then?"

A smile graced Caroline's features. "After lunch."

Before they could say anything else, Trudy returned and announced that Sally awaited for her mistress' return.

* * *

It wasn't as difficult as Caroline believed it would be to get away from her mother and the group she had recently associated herself with. Stating that she and Rose wished to stroll around their deck for the rest of the afternoon seemed to satisfy their mother. She seemed pleased that her youngest daughter was beginning to act more interested in her daily activities.

The only thing that worried the sisters was the fact that there could be someone watching them, someone who would relay to either Cal or their mother that they were going places that they didn't belong. So it was with extreme and subtle caution that they checked to make sure they were not being spied upon before crossing the gate that separated the third class passengers from the rest of the voyagers.

Once they were away from prying eyes, the women shared a look with each other. And, for some unknown reason, they began to laugh.

"I thought we'd be spotted by Mr. Lovejoy," confessed Caroline after she had managed to get ahold of herself

"I don't think he'd suspect us of 'foul-play' as long as we stick together." A mischievous grin appeared on her pretty face. "Which is why I'm surprised he doesn't breath down our necks every time we go off alone!"

Another burst of laughter came from them, causing some the nearby passengers to look in their direction.

"Sorry," they said in unison, walking along the deck.

"They're not up here," stated Rose after they had scanned the near-empty space.

"They must be somewhere inside."

"But where?" asked Rose, wondering where they should go next.

Caroline quickly glanced around the area before it landed on a sign that hung near an open door. "I think I may have an idea."

* * *

"The social center. Why didn't I think of that?" remarked Rose as they neared the stairwell that would take them down to the place of gathering.

"Don't tell me, dear sister, that you've already lost your ability to do deductive reasoning," Caroline lightly teased, earning a side glare from her sister.

"Very funny."

"I could go on."

"I'd rather you didn't."

A few children around the age of twelve ran past them, their laughter following in their wake. They had been intensely focused on whatever game they were playing to notice the women who didn't belong. Caroline knew from the stares of disbelief she received from some of the older voyagers that she stuck out far more than she cared to. After all, why would someone associated with such a high upbringing willing wander around the halls of the lower class?

Her discomfort only increased the further they descended the stairs that led them to the social center. And it was this feeling that had Caroline hope that they would find the men they had set out in search for as soon as possible.

When they entered the place of gathering, all conversation began to lessen until it was significantly quitter. If Caroline didn't know any better, she could have sworn that none of them were breathing. It was obviously noted that the pair with their fine dresses, red locks neatly pinned to the tops of their heads, and faces covered in carefully applied makeup didn't belong. Both sides knew it, yet no one cared enough to point this out.

Caroline felt her grip tighten around her sister's forearm, the gesture soon returned. They were each other's anchor, giving them something to cling onto for comfort. The older of the two almost gave a sigh of relief when she spotted both Tommy and Jack sitting either on or near one of the long benches placed in the room's center. Jack was in the middle of conversing with the Italian man Caroline had seen with him yesterday, oblivious to the fact that the atmosphere had begun to change. Tommy, on the other hand, was focused on the object he held in his grasp. His back was towards her, body bent forward. She couldn't see what he was looking at, but it was something that had him immensely engrossed.

When she let her gaze rest upon him, she felt her heart begin to flutter. It wasn't enough to make her stop in her tracks, but she was a bit shocked to feel as such. But, then again, she shouldn't have. She knew from the moment she first laid eyes on him that he attracted her in ways she hadn't felt in a very long time.

The Italian man tapped Jack's shoulder's, which caused both him and Tommy to look at the approaching sisters.

When they finally stood inches away from the men, the siblings separated their arms.

Jack stood to his feet, hands now in his pant pockets. He was waiting for either of the women to speak. Tommy, though he had twisted his body enough to look at them comfortably, remained in his seat.

After letting her gaze look at Jack from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet, Rose greeted him with, "Hello, Mr. Dawson." She simply gave Tommy a quick look before saying, "Mr. Ryan."

"Hello again," said Jack, never once looking away from Rose.

Tommy merely nodded his head.

"We were wondering if we could talk to both you and Mr. Ryan in private," requested Caroline, knowing that she needed to say something.

By the shocked look on both of their faces, Caroline could tell that this was the last thing they expected to hear.

"Uh, yeah. Of course," said Jack, grabbing a leather-bound booklet from the bench he had previously occupied. "After you."

Rose was the first to leave, Jack following close behind her. Caroline remained behind, her hands intertwined with one another as she waited to see if Tommy was up for such a conversation. Luckily, Tommy got up from the chair he had previously sat upon. There was a stack of parchments in one of his hands, which he carefully held. The other held onto a still lit cigarette, thin billows of grey smoke emitting from its tip.

"Lead the way," he said with another one of those side grins he seemed to sport almost as much as he partook in a smoke.

Caroline grinned, turned, and did just that.

* * *

By the time they reached the deck, Jack and Rose were nowhere to be seen.

"That's strange. Didn't they leave only seconds before we did?" Caroline wondered aloud as she scanned the perimeter.

A light chuckle came from Tommy. "Figures. The lad sees a pretty girl and decides to keep her all to himself."

"What are you implying?" asked Caroline, brow raised quizzically, though she knew exactly what he meant.

"Nothin'. Just that he's taken a fancy to your lil' sis."

"Ah." Caroline now wore a Cheshire cat grin, her blue gaze twinkling with mirth. "So my sister has succeeded in turning yet another bright, young man into a bumbling idiot."

"It would appear so."

Tommy was grinning again. Caroline was beginning to think that this Irish fellow was keen to doing this on a regular occasion. She wouldn't have pegged him as such. He certainly didn't look like someone who was unhappy all the time. Yet, at the same time, he didn't come off to her as someone who did so frequently.

She must have worn a certain facial expression, because the next thing she knew, the Irishman asked, "What's that for?"

"Pardon?"

"That look. It's like you're debatin' whether or not to tell me what's on your mind."

 _Oh._

Caroline quickly glanced away from him, feeling slightly embarrassed for being called out. "It's nothing, really. It's just . . . ."

"Yeah?"

She bit her bottom lip, causing the soft skin to crinkle slightly. "It's rather silly. I'm not sure if you'd want me to tell you what I was thinking."

A couple almost ran into Caroline, causing her to jump back. Her face became heated when they sent a glare her way, but soon looked ahead once they pieced together that she most-likely belonged to first class.

Tommy, seeing this, shifted forward until he stood beside her. He jerked his head in the direction of the ship's edge. It was a place that allowed them to be out of the way, somewhere that the other passengers wouldn't bump into them unless if they deliberately did so. With one of her hands delicately crossed over the other, she peered down at the ocean. It lapsed against the iron beast's side, like the gentle strokes of a paintbrush. She could hear it vaguely brushing against it, reminding her of the afternoon she spent with Rose at an English beach. She closed her eyes, allowing the sea's cool breeze to dance across her cheeks. It felt nice, like the comforting embrace of an adoring mother.

Caroline was drawn from her musings when Tommy asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

The young woman glanced his way. He was leaning against the ship's side, one forearm atop the other. He was looking at her in what appeared to be amusement, no doubt waiting for a response.

She looked back down at the churning water before changing her mind. Sight now locked with his, Caroline said, "I wanted to thank you and Mr. Dawson again for saving my sister's life. I do not know what I would have done if I had lost her. But clearly," she continued once she focused her attention on the horizon, "Mr. Dawson cares not for gratitude. He's run off with her to who knows where."

"Knowin' Jack, it was probably somewhere where he can gaze upon her with those love-sick eyes of his."

"Or perhaps the chapel to be wed."

"Oh, no!" he jested. "Anythin' but the chapel!"

"I can't imagine anything worse!"

Before she knew it, Caroline was laughing with Tommy. Her sides hurt, and her abdomen felt tight from the jerking of her fit. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd laughed that hard. And though it did hurt a tiny bit, it felt so good. It was one of her favorite feelings in the entire world.

Noticing the papers from earlier still in the man's hold, Caroline indicated towards the parchments. "May I ask what those are?"

Tommy, having by now figured out what she was talking about, shifted the objects. "They're Jack's drawings. I thought we were gonna run into him, but the bastard ran off before I could give them back."

Having noticed how Caroline had pursed her lips, he gave her a look - the kind that silently asked her what had bothered her. She immediately stopped.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not use to hearing someone use that word so . . . casually."

"What? Bastard?"

Caroline tensed at this before stiffly nodding her head. It wasn't like she hadn't heard someone curse before. Many of the high society men she'd crossed paths with at some point or another had let a tame swear pass their lips every-now-and-again. But her current situation wasn't one all-too-common. A gentleman of such a high upstanding wouldn't dare to think of using such a colorful language in front of a woman. If they did, they'd immediately apologize, as if they were afraid it would cause them to crumble to the very ground they stood upon. Tommy didn't even seem to think about whether or not to do so, even if it wasn't necessarily considered proper.

"Ah." Tommy took another draft of his smoke. "That's right. You weren't exposed all that much to that kind of stuff, were ya?"

"No. And if I was, it would quickly be taken care of. If there's one thing more heinous than a man letting his tongue slip, it's a woman doing so."

"So," Tommy asked, leaning in more towards Caroline. "You've never sworn in your entire life?"

"Well . . . no. I mean yes . . . I mean . . . . " She trailed off, flustered by his question. All she had to do was say yes or no, yet it had her head reeling. It felt as if she even so much as forgot the one time she might have sworn, she'd receive a terrible punishment. Once she'd taken an inhale and exhale of breath, she answered his question. "No. Not that I am aware of. And if I had, my mother saw to it that I received immediate punishment."

"Funny. Me ma's the complete opposite of that," confessed Tommy, drawing in Caroline's attention. "She encouraged more than discouraged it." The young woman noticed how his gaze lit up, the fondness he held for his mother clear for all to see. "She swears just as much as a dirty sailor, maybe even worse than that."

Caroline couldn't help but smile at this. He obviously loved his mother dearly. She was happy to know that a child could feel that way about the person who gave them life, no matter how much time had passed. When it concerned her mother, though . . . . She shook her head, trying to clear it of the negative thoughts that filled her mind. Eager to find a distraction, Caroline asked, "May I ask why you're journeying to America?"

"Same as many other foreigners, I suppose: a better life, a decent-payin' job . . . ." Tommy took another draft from his cigarette, slowly blowing the smoke out from his lips. "When I get to New York, I'll probably work somewhere in the yards."

He said this so nonchalantly, as if it were nothing. But she could tell that going to America meant everything to him. Especially when he proceeded to say, "If I can get enough money, I can help me ma with her livin' expenses. Most of me brothers have families of their own, so they really don't have much left over to give. So that just leaves me and me little brother, though he's stayin' behind to look after her and whatnot."

The young women felt her face fall. Tommy was going to America to help his mother pay her bills. Sometimes Caroline forgot how easy a majority of her life had been. Even though her own family was in danger of losing their fortune, she never had to travel alone to the other side of the world in order to make ends meet. She couldn't tell if he was excited that he'd soon be in America or if he dreaded doing what needed to be done for who knew how long. It was a very selfless and honorable thing for him to do.

"How 'bout you?" Tommy asked, pulling Caroline from her thoughts. "What waits for you across the pond?"

"Home . . . I think."

Tommy raised a brow in confusion. "Ya 'think?' I may be assumin' things here, but it sounds like you were born an' raised over there."

"Yes. Of course I was . . . . It's just . . . ." Caroline focused on the ocean again, hesitant as to what she should say next. "I don't know . . . ." When she glanced at the man standing beside her, she noticed that he was patiently awaiting her explanation. The way his brown gaze peered at her made her feel comfortable, as if she had nothing to worry about. And though she barely knew him, Caroline felt as if she could tell him anything.

 _Yet another thing about Mr. Ryan that I should be wary of._

She closed her eyes and thought of the manor she grew up in. Of the sunny days she spent running around her mother's garden with Rose when their lessons were finished. Of the late evenings she stayed up with her father in his study, reading to each other tales of exciting adventures. Of the afternoons she and Benjamin sat in their foyer together, enjoying each others company in blissful silence. Of the early morning strolls they took beside the pond down the road from where they had lived.

Both had once been what Caroline felt she belonged - even if there were times where she felt suffocated by society's expectations of her. But ever since her husband's death, an emptiness resided deep within her chest. It felt as if somewhere along the way, she lost her place in the world. She had become a drifter, someone who was in constant search of somewhere to call their own.

So when she opened her eyes, she answered with, "To be honest, I feel as if I no longer have a home . . . ."

Caroline didn't dare meet Tommy's gaze. Not yet. Not when she was trying to reign in her emotions. The waves were a help, continuing on with their beautiful leaps and bounds alongside the Titanic. It helped calm her mind, helped her gain the strength to look the young man's way. And when she did, she felt as if her heart had stopped beating. She didn't think it was possible, but he was looking at her with great pity. _Pity_. _For her_.

The red-head looked away. "You don't need to look at me like that."

He must have realized what he'd unintentionally done, for he immediately said, "Sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."

His sincerity caused her to look back at him, as if she didn't have control over her own body. She felt . . . surprised. It had been so long since someone treated her as a person with feelings.

"If ya don't mind me askin', why do you feel like you have no place to call home?" Tommy asked, as if he didn't notice Caroline was looking at him like a stunned doe.

She was yet again surprised when the words "Not at all" left her lips before she could think his question through. Turning her sight back on her hands, Caroline took a deep breath and let it out before launching into her explanation.

"I grew up in Pittsburg with my family on our estate until I left for university."

Tommy whistled at this. "A college woman. I thought I sensed you were smart." He said this with a smile, as if he'd solved another mystery that wouldn't leave him be.

Caroline nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Only, my parents didn't want me to primarily focus on receiving a higher education. They wanted me to find a husband, lest I greatly disappoint and humiliate them. My father . . . he was the one who would have been more forgiving. He'd rather me have wed one of his closest friend's sons, anyway. But my mother . . . she would have seen nothing but a disgrace had I not found a wealthy lineage to marry into."

"So you're a married woman?"

The young woman's face fell, a small pain evident in her heart. "I was. But he . . . . My Benjamin died of pneumonia nearly a year ago." Caroline trailed off by this point, unsure of how to tell the rest of what the Irishman asked to hear. "My father passed away not long before my husband had, so it wasn't easy to lose another person I cared for dearly in a span of months.

"Since Benjamin never was able to inherit anything from his family, nor wrote a will of his own, I had nothing. The one place where I truly felt respected and safe was gone. Thankfully, my mother welcomed me back to my childhood home . . . but she wanted me to find another spouse not long after I buried my first. If it wasn't for appearances, my mother would have had me courting my next spouse not long after I lost Benjamin."

The memory of losing Benjamin, her closest confidant and companion, nearly brought the poor girl to tears. Seeing him in his last moments, weak and afraid. How he had silently pleaded her with his eyes to end his agony. At his healthiest, he hadn't been the strongest of men physically. He did, however, have a quiet strength his devoted wife admired so. To have seen how much he suffered towards the end of his life broke Caroline's heart.

"My family and I are returning from vacation to attend the wedding of my dear Rose and her fiancé. But . . . my mother has made it clear that she wants me to court one of the suitable men Cal believes will be the best match for me. As soon as my sister is married, I am to begin spending time with my eventual second husband - someone my mother will no doubt choose for me without my own input."

Caroline felt as if her throat had tightened to the point where she nearly couldn't breath. "You asked why I feel as if I no longer have a home, Mr. Ryan. The reason why this is so is because the moment I lost my husband, I realized I never truly had anywhere to call my own . . . not since I was a child, at least."

A large, warm hand wrapped around one of her clenched fists . . . . Funny. She never realized that she had done this.

The red-head looked at Tommy, her gaze slightly-clouded (no doubt an indicator that she was near tears). He opened his mouth once, twice. Tommy eventually brought his lips together, shut his eyes, and shook his head. When he opened them, something resembling sadness swam within their depths. She knew he wished he could understand how she felt, what it was like to feel completely lost in the world. But, if he did, he couldn't remember at the moment.

She appreciated how he tried to step in her shoes, to see what she had. Just as she knew she wouldn't be able to fully understand whatever pain he might have gone through at some point or another.

"Thank you," she whispered, her free palm resting on top of the hand the was wrapped around her other one. "Thank you for trying."

He gave her one of those side grins she knew so well. With a slight squeeze of comfort, Tommy then began to pull her away from where they stood. Caroline, confused, didn't as willingly follow. "Tommy, where are we going?"

"I don't know about you," he began, slowing down - but not fully stopping, "but I think a change of view is called for. Wouldn't you agree?"

No longer in the dark, Caroline gave him a bright smile. With a simple nod of her head, she answered, "Yes, I very much do."

Seeing that she was beginning to feel better, Tommy tightened his grip and led her to their next destination.

* * *

 **UUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **I'm sorry for any OOC moments, as well as my editing skills. I tried extremely hard to make sure everyone was in character. Tommy is a little trickier, seeing as we don't see him much in the film If you noticed any grammar and/or spelling errors, that's my bad. I didn't spend as much time editing this as I usually do. As I've mentioned before, when I have the time, I'll go back and fix any mistakes I've made.**

 **Well, now we're approaching the chapters I'm most excited to write! I'm learning the basics of Swedish right now, so I'm kind of psyched to have Caroline and Rose interact with the Swedish passengers :) I'm going to challenge myself and see if I can figure out what the Swedes are saying before I look up the translation. (Spoiler Alert: I'll most-likely need to use Google Translate because I suck at deciphering anything that isn't American English.)**

 **I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, but that probably won't happen for a bit :( Sorry, guys.**

 **ZabuzasGirl : Updated, as you requested. I hope you liked it.**

 **HarleySkywalker94 : Thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that :) **

**Child of Music and Dreams : I'm glad that you like it so far.**

 **Love . Fiction . 2016 : (Sorry that I spaced your username. FF wouldn't accept it otherwise.) I, too, wonder how Tommy will fit in with the first class crew. I imagine a lot of sneaky shade and sarcasm. His wit will definitely be put into over-time if this is to occur. But, you know how writing goes. The story usually takes on a voice of its own and has you write things you never planned on including. Ah. The joys of being an author. **

**1bluesapphire : I do, too. Tommy is a very attractive man, as well as one of my favorite characters. I wish we'd seen more of him throughout the movie. It would have been great if Fabrizio and Helga had more screen time, too, but such is life. I'm super excited about the dinner scene, too. I have some ideas as to how Tommy gets his tux. You'll just have to wait and see :)**

 **and**

 **Guest : Thank you, and continued!**


End file.
